Two sided Love
by cresellia
Summary: Natsumi had a crush on Endou a long time. Now that she has the courage to espress her feelings, she is attracted to Rococo. Who will she choose. A song fic! Read to get the answer.


Hi guys. I'm Cresellia. This is my first song fic and I am not very good at these. I hope you enjoy it.

Anime: Inazuma eleven

Song: Unfaithful by Rihanna

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inazuma eleven or the song. The song belongs to its original owner, Rihanna.

Hope you like it and enjoy it!

**Story of my life****  
><strong>**Searching for the right****  
><strong>**But it keeps avoiding me****  
><strong>**Sorrow in my soul****  
><strong>**Cuz it seems that wrong****  
><strong>**Really loves my company**

**He's more than a man****  
><strong>**And this is more than love****  
><strong>**The reason that this sky is blue****  
><strong>**But clouds are rolling in****  
><strong>**Because I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true **

Natsumi had arrived days ago at Licott Island. She had met Endou and revealed that she had found his grandfather alive. She had a problem. She had a crush on Endou all along while they were back at Raimon high school and she would have revealed it to him. Why else was would she go to Cotarl to search for his grandfather? Of course to prove him how much she loved him.

But now, it was different. She felt an attraction towards another guy, the captain to Little Gigants, Rococo Urupa. He was very much like Endou if she was right in personality; he loved soccer and was following the steps of the same person as Endou did, Endou Diasuke. She felt like pulled in two different directions. One, towards Rococo and other was towards Endou. But Endou had never shown a hint of interest in her. Endou loved only soccer.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful****  
><strong>**And it kills him inside****  
><strong>**To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
><strong>**I can see him dyin'**

**I don't wanna do this anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be the reason why****  
><strong>**Every time I walk out the door****  
><strong>**I see him die a little more inside****  
><strong>**I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna take away his life****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be...A murderer**

Sometimes, she felt like Endou did have some interest in her. After he found out that she was on Little Gigants side of team, he was shocked and asked her why thought she never answered it to him. It felt to her like Endou wanted her back and was not comfortable with dealing that she was no longer supporting him.

She was the manager of Little Gigants now. She would watch Rococo practice, indulge in perfecting his beloved sport. Every time she went near him, she could not resist his warm feeling and sweet personality.

**I feel it in the air****  
><strong>**As I'm doin' my hair****  
><strong>**Preparing for another date****  
><strong>**A kiss up on my cheek****  
><strong>**As he reluctantly****  
><strong>**As if I'm gonna be out late****  
><strong>**I say I won't be long****  
><strong>**Just hanging with the girls****  
><strong>**A lie I didn't have to tell****  
><strong>**Because we both know****  
><strong>**Where I'm about to go****  
><strong>**And we know it very well**

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful****  
><strong>**And it kills him inside****  
><strong>**To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
><strong>**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be the reason why****  
><strong>**Every time I walk out the door****  
><strong>**I see him die a little more inside****  
><strong>**I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna take away his life****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be...a murderer**

**Our Love...his trust****  
><strong>**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head****  
><strong>**Get it over with****  
><strong>**I don't wanna do this anymore ...**

**whoah..anymore**

Once, she was standing by the goalpost next to Rococo, who was drinking water. "Rococo, have you ever felt different about a girl?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Rococo asked, looking confused. "Do you like any…Girl?" She asked him. Rococo pretended to think about it. "No, I never really felt that way." Rococo answered. "Flirting, girlfriend, relationships, I am not into these things!" Rococo shook his head. Natsumi left him to practice.

Natsumi was sitting in the truck of Diasuke, looking while Endou and his grandfather talked about tomorrow's match. Rococo didn't feel about her that way at all. He didn't love her or anybody else. She thought maybe the best thing was to go back to Endou. Daisuke returned to the truck after bidding Endou goodbye. Daisuke understood Natsumi's feelings. After all, he also felt that way once about his wife(Endou's grandmother). "Go back to them", he said to Natsumi. Her eyes widened. "They need you. More importantly, needs you and you need him too!" Natsumi was shocked. Daisuke actually allowed her to go back to Endou.

**I don't wanna do this anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be the reason why****  
><strong>**Everytime I walk out the door****  
><strong>**I see him die a little more inside****  
><strong>**I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
><strong>**I don't wanna take away his life****  
><strong>**I don't wanna be...a murderer...**

**a murderer... no no no yeah yeah yeah..**

Natsumi returned to Inazuma Japan. Endou was glad to have her back on the team. She thought that as much as cute as Rococo could be, she really did just wanted Endou. After all, it was really Endou who got interested in soccer and go her out of her life of only manners and etiquettes. She knew that Rococo doesn't like relationships and all but she knew that someday, love with just happen to him and he wouldn't resist the girl. She believed that one day; he will get one, the one who was made for him. But it's just that the girl for him was not her.

She didn't quiet confess her love to Endou, but she was waiting for the right moment to do so. Things started to feel right the way she wanted them to be. Maybe Endou will be the one to confess his love, or maybe it would be Natsumi, but we do know, that one day, they will be together.

So, how was it? Leave a review to comment how it was. It's my first fan fic and I'm not very good at it, so please no hatred reviews!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I think we know the rest of the story that Endou is married to Natsumi in Inazuma eleven Go! I am expecting your reviews.<p> 


End file.
